Come Visit Me
by elsbian
Summary: Huddy. Cuddy visits House while he is in Mayfair. House's POV. "I was so desperate to kiss her, to feel her lips on mine, to feel that rush of excitement shiver down my spine at her tender touch."


**This fic is dedicated to Rev, but she doesn't know it yet, cuz she has no laptop at the moment. So Rev, when you read this, everything is gonna be A-OK, I LOVE YOU DUDE :) **

**Come Visit Me**

I sat and waited in my prison-like room. The endless boredom had finally gotten to me, and I reluctantly agreed to let Cuddy visit. I had no intention of letting her anywhere near me in this place – it was too demeaning and depressing to have somebody see me here, particularly somebody that I constantly fantasized about. I closed my eyes and willed away the dirty thoughts that provoked my mind, and my cock.

I smiled to myself as I remembered our fake-sex. She had no idea of what happened – maybe she got a few clues, but I never told her the details of my hallucination, it would have been a strange conversation.

I stared at the dull grey walls surrounding me – why would anybody willingly admit themselves to this hell-hole? As soon as I got out of this place I would quite happily never look at anything grey again.

When the hell was Cuddy getting here? When were the visiting hours? I had been sitting on my bed all morning, waiting for her, but I had no idea when she would be arriving.

I tapped my foot on the floor, eying up the single vicodin in a small paper cup. I could take it now, part of me certainly wanted to, but if I took it now when there was hardly any pain then I would regret it – I can't waste it, it's all I've got.

I sighed and closed my eyes, playing songs inside my head to pass the time. The Stones always helped me through my boredom, but trying to remember what the songs sounded like was getting increasingly difficult with every passing day that I couldn't listen to them.

My eyes snapped open as I heard somebody knocking on my door.

"Who is it?" I called sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Mr. House, you have a visitor," my psychiatrist, Dr. Linda Hutchinson, said, looking down at the clip board in front of her. I felt a rush of excitement surge through my body – was Cuddy finally here?

"Lisa, come on through." Linda smiled, gesturing towards my room.

I waited on baited breath for her to walk in. My god, was she walking slow on purpose? I could feel the impatience building up inside of me – if she didn't hurry up then I would have to go to her.

After what felt like minutes but what was actually only a matter of seconds, Cuddy walked through. God, she looked gorgeous; her dark indigo skinny jeans hugged her legs and her pale blue tee was comfortably tight around her torso. I closed my mouth and looked up at her with what I hoped was a very defeated gaze. Her eyes locked with mine and I felt sure that she was uncomfortable being here.

That was the worst feeling I could have felt – I requested that she came to visit me because I wanted to ease the boredom, I wanted to see her again, I wanted to touch her again, but she didn't even want to be here.

"I think it would be best if Cuddy didn't visit me after all." I managed to say, breaking the gaze between me and Cuddy and looking at Linda – I didn't want to have to look at Cuddy's face and see the relief, it would kill me.

Linda frowned and glanced at Cuddy before looking back at me.

"But you asked her to come here." She pointed out.

"I'm aware of that," I replied dryly.

"Then why do you want her to leave?" Linda asked. She was actually confused by this – couldn't she just go with it?

"No, it's fine, I'll just leave." Cuddy interjected, shaking her head slightly and turning to leave. She would have walked out without another word if it wasn't for Linda – she placed a warm hand on her shoulder and asked her politely not to leave.

"Look, Miss. Cuddy, Mr. House is obviously just acting like this because he feels that you don't want to be here."

"Why do you never call me Greg like I ask?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"When have I ever done what you ask?" Linda retorted, before turning her attention back to Cuddy, who was standing awkwardly by the door. The look on her face suggested that she didn't want to leave, but her body language said otherwise.

"Cuddy, just leave – you don't want to be here, I don't want to you to be here, so just leave, ok?" I snapped. I really hadn't meant to get angry, but the pain in my leg was beginning to increase and blur my better judgment. I laughed inside my head – how could I blame the pain? It wasn't my leg – it was me. Cuddy was willing to take time off of work to come and see me, and now I was telling her to leave.

I could feel a piercing glare attacking me from the corner of my eye, so I turned my head to Linda, who was indeed shooting daggers at me.

"What? Are you going to tell me to stop being a bastard?" I said sardonically, returning the glare.

"Yes – I am going to tell you to stop being a bastard, but not because I think you're hurting Miss. Cuddy; because you obviously do not want to hurt her." She stated.

I stared at her and she continued, stepping closer.

"I know that deep within that egocentric shell of yours you are desperate to tell this woman how you feel, but you can't because you're just too damn proud – so suck it up House, grow a pair and talk to her."

I merely stared at Linda as she swiped up the small paper cup and emptied its contents into the palm of her hand, extending it towards me.

"Now take your damn pills and shut the hell up." Linda finished, her voice softening as she smiled weakly at Cuddy and left, closing the door behind her.

I looked at the vicodin in my hand. I popped it into my mouth and tilted my head back, dry swallowing the pill.

When I looked back, Cuddy was leaning against the door looking at anything besides me.

"Are you just going to stand there?" I asked, an air of annoyance in my voice.

"Are you pissed off with me?" She asked, finally meeting my eyes.

"Of course I'm pissed off – I just got showed up by a fucking _psychiatrist_ that has known me for little over one month, my leg is in pain, and to top it all off, I got so fucking _bored_ in this place that I asked my sex-fantasy to come visit me – biggest mistake ever." I had lost it completely now. God, I had to stop this – she was going to end up leaving for good if I didn't stop being such a jerk.

To my surprise, she didn't look even remotely fazed by my outburst and continued to stare intently at me with a look of curiosity in her eyes.

"What?" I frowned.

"What did you hallucinate about?" She questioned.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes – you just referred to me as your 'sex-fantasy'."

Oh shit. Had I? I replayed my little rant inside my head… pissed off, showed up, pain… sex-fantasy – what do you know, she was right.

"Why did you call me your sex-fantasy?" She repeated.

"I think you're everybody's sex-fantasy." I answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

She rolled her eyes and moved away from the door, closer to me.

"Did you hallucinate about us having sex?" She asked in a frustrating calm voice – I didn't want her to be calm; I wanted her to disgusted, turned on, annoyed, flattered_, anything_ but calm.

"I've lots of hallucinations and I've had lots of sex dreams involving you and a saucy outfit – one of them was bound to be a hallucination of us having sex."

The corners of her mouths turned upwards in what almost resembled a smile. She was happy now? Great, she was happy that we did horrible, sexy things in my head – that's a start; maybe she wouldn't be completely opposed to the idea of doing it _outside_ my head.

"So that's a yes?" She smiled in a dangerously sexy voice – it wasn't on purpose I don't think, but in my defense, I had been in this place for over a month and I hadn't seen anybody that was even close to good looking in any way.

"I guess it is." I agreed.

She took a seat next to my on my bed and stared at the door. We were silent for ages. Her steady breaths were making me feel tired, but obviously sleep wasn't an option at this moment in time.

"How did you stay sane here for over a month?" She asked quietly.

"Don't try to change the subject." I stated.

"It doesn't count as changing the subject if we weren't talking."

"We were until we were quiet." I said.

"And we were quiet until I started talking. It works both ways."

A small smirk played across my lips – she was getting good at this. I turned to look at her, desperate to memorize every contour and subtle line on her face before she left.

"House, I…" She started. I knew she was still talking, but she lost me at 'House'. I was completely off in my own world now.

Had she always been this beautiful? I don't remember her ever being so perfect and flawless – even in my head. I cocked my head slightly as her mouth moved but I heard no sound. Was she talking still? I'd better check. I focused my hearing on what she was saying, but I was wrong – she wasn't talking.

"Were you talking?"

"I was, but then you- never mind." She shook her head as a subtle blush crept across her cheeks.

"What are you embarrassed about?" I frowned, furrowing my brow.

"Nothing, you just- you looked at me-"

"Oh did I?" I interrupted. Oh sarcasm, how I have missed you.

"See? Just… never mind, ok? It doesn't matter." She said, a mixture of tones in her voice, ranging from annoyance to sadness.

"I really have got to stop looking at people – it clearly provokes them."

I watched as a defeated look spread across her face.

"You know what, House? I'm going to go. I'll leave you in peace." She sighed, moving to stand up. I grabbed her wrist and she fell back down to the bed.

I looked from her bright grey eyes to her perfect full lips. I was so desperate to kiss her, to feel her lips on mine, to feel that rush of excitement shiver down my spine at her tender touch.

I closed my mouth after realizing that it had been hanging open – not very attractive.

I've got to make the move, we've been sitting here for a while now and neither of us are doing anything. Come on…

I let out a sigh and released her hand, looking away from her face for a brief moment, before the soft squeeze of her hand on mine drew me back to her gaze.

Her lips were parted as she looked contentedly into my eyes.

It's all emblazoned on my memory – the casual but lustful look in her eyes, the way her sweet breath is hot against my lips, the way her lips gently press against mine before she pulls away again. It was only a split second kiss, but my mouth is left burning and aching for more.

I shut my eyes as she placed two more soft kisses on my lips, in the exact same way as before. Oh god, I think I'm hallucinating – this can't be real, she can't be doing this… can she?

I reopened my eyes to see that she is still looking at me, about to kiss me again. God, this was so amazing – the only downside was that I was in a mental institute.

I leant in a little closer as I felt her hand snake up my arm and wind around my neck, drawing me closer.

This wasn't passionate by any means, it was soft and inviting, it was like she was daring me to deepen it, but I don't want to – I was quite happy with these delicious pecks.

I pulled away when I heard a knock at the door. Without waiting for a reply, Linda walked through and smiled at us – bitch.

"Miss. Cuddy, visiting times are over, I'm sorry." Linda smiled regretfully.

"That's ok," Cuddy said, turning back to me. "I'll see you when you get out." She shrugged with a weak smile.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Take me with you?" I joked.

"I wish I could," she smiled, standing up from the bed.

I copied her actions and followed, walking behind her as she moved towards the door. She stopped when she reached Linda and turned around to face me.

"House, I-"

I didn't bother letting her finish, I just softly kissed the corner of her mouth, hoping that she knew what I wanted to say.

I pulled away and watched her nod, her eyes tearing up as she looked into my eyes.

"I'll see you." She said.

I looked at Linda – she was standing in the corridor just outside of my door. She was looking at me with a look of pride on her face. I looked back to Cuddy.

"I'll see you." I repeated as she turned away and followed Linda down the corridor and away from me.

I touched my lips and held back the sudden emotion that I felt – she couldn't have this effect over me, she _shouldn't _have this effect over me.

I blinked and returned to my bed, flopping down onto the mattress and hearing the all too familiar squeaks. I stared up at the ceiling. It was going to be a long time until I got out of this place and saw Cuddy again, but as soon as I was out, it was going to be more than just little kisses, I'd make sure of that.

I sighed and closed my eyes, letting a wave of fatigue wash over me and pull me under.

**Reviews? :3**


End file.
